Anywhere With You
by GGirlxoxoA
Summary: My version of the vampire diaries post 1x09. Damon/Elena
1. Crash

Damon moved his hand along her face "Elena, Elena wake up". He sighed "Fine I know what will wake you up". Damon leaned in slowly about to brush his lips against hers when Elena's eyes fluttered open.

"What the..."her hoarsed voice rang.

"Ah and so sleeping beauty awakes"

"Damon? What..Where...car?" Elena asked confused.

"I believe you mean thankyou ?"Damon smirked.

Elena stared at him "Thankyou".

Damon's head whizzed around from where he'd been checking the cars current condition "What?"

"I said thankyou, for saving my life I mean" Elena gave him a half smile.

Damon stared at her with a blank expression "Welcome" he muttered "So where to now?".

Elena stood up and shook her head "Anywhere but home".

Damon cocked his head to the side and looked at her "I know just the place" he replied smirking.

Anyway that's the first thing I've ever wrote for Fan fiction but I really wanted to write about this couple. Please review and tell me what you think thanks

Andrea x


	2. Wait

The car speeded to a stop causing Elena serious whiplash pain" Damon!I told you to slow down!"She shouted.

"Hmm and hear I thought you liked a fast ride?"He winked at her.

"Oh my god why did I agree to this?You know I could have smashed my head against this!"She pointed to the hard dashboard in front of her.

"Drama queen"Damon replied coolly.

"What?"she asked.

"I said drama know I would never let you hit me some credit Elena"He smirked.

Elena reached down to her belt buckle while muttering "Like I could believe you...you arrogant....Damon?"she looked around but he had disappeared from the drivers' seat. Elena quickly realised were she was, the place Stefan had taken her just a few weeks , she couldn't believed how messed up everything had gotten since hopped out of the car and walked along the land where the old Salvatore house used to stand.

"Damon?"She called "Please I'm really not in the mood for one of your "games", now why did you bring me here?"

"You know where you are?"Damon appeared right in front of her face "But.."They looked at each other for a moment.

"Stefan" they said together.

"You know he's not as Saint Stefan as you think" Damon announced "There's a lot you should know".

Elena backed away from him."I'm well aware how un-Saint like Stefan is, trust me" Elena exasperated.

"Mind me asking what exactly my dearest little brother did to royally piss you off?"Damon smirked.

"The day I tell you what happened is the day you show true love to somebody "Elena responded harshly.

Damon's face fell for a second and he looked away. Guilt washed through Elena like ice cold waves "I'm sorry Damon, I'm taking out my anger on the wrong brother".

Damon lifted his cold eyes to hers'. Suddenly Damon had Elena s' delicate chin between his strong fingers, "Elena"He breathed.

"Yes?"Elena unwillingly looked up at him. Once she did there eyes locked and everything around them hazed over. Damon leaned down so caught up in the moment he forgot what he was doing and more importantly who he was about to do it to. Elena knew she hated Damon for so many reasons but suddenly none of them seemed enough to stop it.

"Wait I need to ask you something".

Okay the second chapter! Hope it was okay and it was supposed to be unknown who said the last line btw

Please review and thank you to my first four reviewers on the last chapter!

Andrea x


	3. Tantrums

"Wait I need to ask you something."

Elena's head had been buzzing, trying to think of something to say before she made a very big mistake with a very cocky arrogant irresistible vampire.

Damon frowned "This should be good"

Elena fumbled with her words "I know that I look like .Actually I know that I look exactly like her, I mean we're the same person!"

"You are not Katherine" Damon stated crossly.

Elena felt her stomach flip, she removed herself from Damon's hold and practically ran to the car.

Damon sighed "Elena, would you even let me explain before you go off in one of your tantrums?"

"Tantrums?" Elena fumed "Tantrums? My whole life is in shambles! First of all I find out my boyfriend is a vampire and is only with me because I look like his true love!"Elena screamed at him "Then his sadistic brother comes to town killing my friend Vicki, hurting and brainwashing Caroline, and is constantly trying to put Bonnie in danger."Elena breathed heavily.

Damon looked at Elena, shocked at her outburst then quickly shot her his infamous smirk "Sounds like someone's jealous?"

"Excuse me?"Elena couldn't believe what he was saying.

Damon chuckled "You know exactly what I mean, someone wants to get in on the action" .

"Unbelieveable!"You are unbelieveable!"Elena shouted angrily.

"Elena, please" he faked embarassment "What would the neighbours think?" he winked at her.

Elena glared at Damon and got into the drivers' seat and shut the door. Just as she turned the key in the ignition, Damon was suddenly in the passengers seat.

"I'm sorry but agitated lunatics aren't licensed to drive" Damon smiled.

"And conceited man-whores are?"Elena smiled sweetly back.

"Touche" Damon looked pleased "But I decide the Falls"

"Damonnnn" Elena dragged out.

"That will get you nowhere and besides what fun is it to hang out without Stefan's brooding eyes watching our every move?"

"Sarcasm?" Elena laughed.

"Possibly" Damon grinned "But you'll never no, anyway I have unfinished business in Mystic Falls"

Elena was coughing with frowned "And what prey tell do you find so amusing?"

"Unfinished business?You sound like a villain in some cheesy movie who should spin around in a chair while twirling his moustache"Elena laughed again.

Damon looked over at her and couldn't help but smile, he hadn't seen her laugh in awhile and something in his stomach fluttered because he caused the thrilling sound of her laughter.

But he couldn't think things like that, Katherine was waiting for him.

**

"I cannot believe I let you drive" Damon sighed "Women"

"It wasn't my fault Damon, that dog came out of nowhere! What was I supposed to do? Hit it?"Elena noticed Damon's lips turning up" Never mind, please don't answer that."

"Well seeing how you have completely destroyed the engine trying to save lassie, we are going to have to find some accommodation."Damon began surveying the area.

"We have to stay the night?"Elena inquired.

Damon ignored Elena and began walking down the street towards "Dick Hards Motel".

Elena muttered "No way in hell am I going into somewhere called "Dick Hards Motel".

"It's either that or sleep on the street" Damon replied without turning around.

Elena looked around, the road suddenly seemed really dark and creepy, wait what was that noise? Elena thought to ."Damon wait up!"

**

_Thanks for reviewing, continue to do so please!_

_Thanks for alerting to my story too, but please review on what you liked about it _

_Andrea x_


	4. Honeymoon

Elena ran ahead of Damon to the motel, panting as she neared the reception's red door.

"May I ask why the hell your running ? Eager to get to Dick Hards?"Damon smirked.

Elena turned around ignoring his dig "No reason just you know saw something weird back there" she muttered.

"Weird?"Damon looked puzzled but amused.

"Doesn't matter, let's get this over with" she sighed.

She swung open the door to find herself looking at a man who's bored expression had suddenly perked up.

"Why why, look at what the lovely winds brought in" he smiled warmly at Elena.

"Taken" Damon was right in front of Elena in a matter of seconds.

Elena saw the man's hurt expression at Damon's rudeness and immediately felt her usual charming self coming into full swing. "I'm sorry about him. The doctors say there's nothing we can do. Once an ass, always an ass."She smiled sweetly at him and then to Damon who was now glaring at her.

The man was bent over laughed and completely enthralled by Elena "Well, at least he chooses good company" he smiled at Elena "I'm Richard Hard".

"Dick Hard?" Elena tried not to laugh while asking.

"Yes that's my nickname and the name of my motel, obviously" he grinned completely oblivious to the rather odd combination of his nickname and last name.

Damon chuckled at his innocence or stupidity as Damon thought it.

Elena shot him a look and turned to Dick "Well I'm Elena and this is Damon and we were looking for two rooms for the night".

"One" Damon stated.

"Two" Elena disagreed.

"I said one Elena" Damon was becoming frustrated.

"Well I said two Damon" Elena turned to stare at him with a what-game-are-you-playing at look.

"One" Dick stated.

Elena turned around about to tell him that he had some nerve agreeing with Damon.

"I only have one room left, I'm afraid! Sorry dear" he said apologetically.

Damon smirked "My dear will get over it" he grabbed the room key in one hand and Elena's waist in the other.

Elena made a disgruntled sound and quickly said thankyou to Dick before being dragged out of the cramped room.

Outside Damon wouldn't let go of her, her feet barely touching the ground as they, no he walked.

"Damon! Let go of me! I'm not your rag doll!" she exasperated.

Damon ignored her as they proceeded down the path, past all the rooms which loud noises were coming from.

Elena couldn't make out what they were saying "What are they...." she suddenly realised they weren't praying when they were shouting Oh God....please...yes!

Damon was entirely amused by Elena's blushed and winked at her "Your time will come later, don't worry."

Elena made a face "Only in your dreams Damon"

"Dreams often become reality for me angel" he smiled slyly.

Elena felt like growling at him but she knew that would get her an enormous amount of teasing that she couldn't take right round. The teasing had always pissed her off to an extent, but recently she began to enjoy the banter and maybe a little...enjoy Damon. And that was not a good thing as she needed to focus, but she didn't know what to focus on. Tomorrow she'd have to go home and deal with Stefan and right now all she wanted to do was escape.

Damon threw Elena from her thoughts "Ah our new home" he smirked.

Elena rolled her eyes and looked at the door which had two fat babies wearing diapers and shooting bows at each other over and a pink heart. Elena frowned in confusion then looked at Damon who was holding the keys up to "_Honeymoon Suite"_ it read.

"Oh hell no Damon, first we have to share and now this".

"Oh God Elena always so dramatic, maybe it won't be that bad"

Damon opened the door and they both looked in, it was worse.

Damon face fell "Is that a heart shaped bed?" he said in disgust.

"Yep" Elena popped her "p" as she looked around the room in dread of spending a night here with Damon who was also freaking out about how "lovey dovey" the room was.

"I feel sick" he stated when he picked up a cheap teddy bear that had something written on its stomach "_Last night I looked up into the stars and matched each one with a reason why I love you. I was doing great until I ran out of stars". _

Elena couldn't help but laugh "You literally have not one romantic bone in your body Damon".

Damon was about to say something when he saw something else that made me smile."You know what Elena, I actually think this room is growing on me " He raised an eyebrow and looked up at the ceiling above the bed which was covered in a large mirror.

Elena gasped and Damon chuckled "This will definitely be useful later" he said as he turned to the bathroom.

Before he opened the door he felt something flying towards him, he caught the book Elena had thrown just before it hit his back "Passionate, aren't we?" he smirked at her glaring face.

He was looking forward to this.

**

_Review Review Review _

_Thanks Andrea x_


	5. This Isn't a Fairytale

"Dammmonnnn" Elena dragged his name out for what felt like the hundredth time.

Damon was becoming increasingly annoyed, he thought they would have fun and by fun he did not mean talk. "Elena I told you there is no food near us, tomorrow you can eat all the stupid pancakes you want.

"But I'm soooo hungry now Damon, chocolate chip IHOP pancakes " she whined but smirked into the pillow her face was lying on. Pissing Damon off after him being so smug was definitely lifting her spirits.

Damon growled "Well first I'm gonna pretend I know what you mean when you say IHOP. And you know that if I could give you food I would" he hated disappointing her "I would give you anything" he muttered to himself.

Elena's smirked quickly disappeared at hearing Damon's words _"I would give you anything"._ She rolled over on her side so she was facing him, he was staring intently at her.

She felt the electricity between them flicker strongly, his eyes were focused on her lips and then moved to her eyes which were on him too.

He hadn't realised she heard what he said until he saw her eyes, or more importantly what her eyes .

"Elena, I know I'm crossing all kind of lines but they get blurry around you." He bravely told her. He wasn't even sure what he was feeling for Elena, but he knew that was the truth.

Elena was shocked, she literally didn't know what to say, her head was filling with different thoughts. Damon. Stefan. Damon. Stefan. Damon? She wondered when had he suddenly become more then Stefan's older human eating brother? But she couldn't help the feeling of fluttering wings that entered her stomach when he talked that way about her.

"Elena? Please say something, the elephant in the room is freakin' massive at this stage" Damon half smiled at her.

Elena couldn't joke with him now, she was so torn inside "What do you want me to say Damon?"

Damon's eyes narrowed for a moment, then he abruptly stood up "Nothing. I don't want you to say anything."

Elena saw the hurt in his eyes and stood up too, anger swelling inside her at his rash coldness to her "Look at yourself Damon, how do you think I can open up to you, when your basically a locked book?"

Damon chuckled "Locked book? Ever think I just don't want to open up to you Elena" he stated harshly.

Elena looked at him as he stared coldly at her "You're lying".

"I'm really not" Damon responded coldly.

Elena felt her eyes fill with tears but tried to stay strong and pull down his wall "I know you are Damon".

"Elena let's get something straight. You make think you were sent to save me from my self-destructive behaviour but you weren't. If anything you were just something to play with on the way. So if you think you can make me your bitch boy like Stefan, you're wrong and you're stupid for thinking something so juvenile. This isn't a fairytale, and I'm not Edward Cullen." He finished with an exhale like he had just done a lap of a baseball stadium.

Elena didn't know she was crying until she felt the hot tears, that were streaming silently down her cheeks, hit her neck. She knew Damon didn't mean what he was saying, but then she wasn't sure what to believe anymore, about anything or anyone.

"I'm going to bed" she announced quietly and got into bed turning her back to Damon.

Damon's mouth went a gape, he didn't think this was how it was going to go wanted screaming and calling him names, maybe even her getting physically mad at him like she had when Vicki died. But this, this he realised was much worse.

He took a hesitant step towards her but decided against it as he could still hear her whimpering.

He lay down on his bed, eyes wide open with no intention of sleeping as he knocked off the bedside light.

**

Elena's puffy eyes blinked open a few times, she was having a restless sleep.

She turned her head slightly to see the alarm clock flash that it was half three in the morning.

She felt like hell and was pretty sure she looked like it too.

Her throat felt dry from crying and her hand reached out to find her water, but she found something else instead.

Damon's fingered stroked her hand and she felt him place a gentle kiss on her palm.

"Sorry" he mumbled into her hand.

**

Thanks for all the amazing reviews! And those I haven't replyed to is because you have a lock on your messaging

Review please , tell me what you liked!

Andrea x


	6. Bye Damon, Bye Dick

Elena's puffy eyes blinked open a few times, she was having a restless sleep.

She turned her head slightly to see the alarm clock flash that it was half three in the morning.

She felt like hell and was pretty sure she looked like it too.

Her throat felt dry from crying and her hand reached out to find her water, but she found something else instead.

Damon's fingered stroked her hand and she felt him place a gentle kiss on her palm.

"Sorry" he mumbled into her hand.

**

Elena shot up in her bed the light glaring through the window at her, she shook her head, feeling completely disoriented. She looked at her hand and didn't see Damon and her heart sunk. Was it a dream? It had felt so real and so good and up until a second ago she was sure it was happening in the dead of the night. But now the blistering hot sun was filling up the tacky motel room and everything felt different. And she wanted to go home.

She shot a quick glance at the other bed but Damon wasn't there either. She got out of bed and stumbled lazily to the bathroom, but again no Damon."Where the hell are you?" she muttered to herself.

_Wait_, Elena thought, _Damon isn't here, no one's watching, sounds like it's_ _time for a quick escape._ Elena smiled and grabbed her bomber jacket and slid quietly out the front door.

Being completely paranoid, Elena looked left and right twice just to make sure he wasn't lurking. Then after thinking about it for about a millisecond she looked up too, it was Damon after all.

"Weird" she mumbled when there was no sign of him "Really really weird".

She jogged over to the reception, planning on ordering a very expensive taxi home to...well home to the mess that is her life.

"Dick?" she called out as she swung open the heavy reception door.

She couldn't see him anywhere and proceeded to ring the bell many times, hoping to annoy him out of his office.

"Please Dick, come out! I'm in a hurry, I need to go home...now!" Elena shouted. "Oh for godsake".

Elena put both her hands on the high desk and pulled her body up laying her stomach on the desk, trying to see around the bend down to the office.

She couldn't see anything at first but then she looked straight down.

Elena screamed with fear and terror at the sight before her.

Richard was lying in a pool of red, his blood still warm. His face was sheet white and his hands were clenched into fists of pain. Two small puncture wounds were in his neck and blood was sweeping from them. His eyes, those eyes Elena had only seen once before were stricken with fear. And even though he was dead they almost looked like they were trying to say something, something important. Run.

Elena gasped and jumped off the desk. She could feel something sweep around her from behind.

"Damon!" Elena screamed with her whole heart and then her eyes fluttered close as she felt something bite hard into her neck.

**

_Okay kind of shorter chapter than usual but I'm planning on updating either tomorrow or the next day. All depends on the reviews __ haha evil I know.... :P_

_Hope you liked it anyways, review please_

_Andrea x_


	7. Bad Idea

** _5 minutes earlier..._

Damon was walking aimlessly around the empty car park, looking for one thing. Food. At this point he was sure his stomach would rumble, if it could that is. He hadn't eaten since he saved Elena and that was almost two days ago. _God was it only two days?_ Damon thought.

After last night he wasn't in the mood for anymore drama or talking about feelings but he knew he had to apologize to her, in her sleep was the coward way out but he didn't care, no way was he going to say it to her face that he was out of line. Besides he was pretty sure that was his first genuine apology for a good few hundred years. It would have to do for now.

Damon's head suddenly became muddled and he heard screaming and then his his thoughts became very clear. _Elena._

_**_

"Damon!" Elena screamed with her whole heart and then her eyes fluttered close as she felt something bite hard into her neck.

Elena began feeling light headed and sunk back into the vampire's arms. Suddenly her head was thrown forward and she stumbled to the ground.

The vampire was also thrown, with much more force, over the counter and smacked against the beige wall with a large bang leaving an indent of his body in the wall.

Elena gazed fuzzily up to her saviour "Damon" she wheezed.

His head instantly snapped to Elena and she was in his arms within seconds and out the door in super vampire speed.

Damon strained his head away from her beautifully red neck, _God damnit_ he thought.

Elena was unsure of her surroundings as Damon shoved her into a car that wasn't hers and began hotwiring it.

She could hear growling from across the car park, "Damon" she struggled with her words "Vampire".

Damon didn't stop what he was doing until he had the car speeding out of the car park and down the road. His eyes were stern and his brow worried. Elena had never seen Damon worried before and she suddenly felt very uneasy again.

"Why didn't you kill him?" Elena asked, scared of the answer.

Damon chuckled but the laugh didn't spread to his face "Many reasons".

Elena shifted from her current position which was lying down taking up two thirds of the front passengers seat in the rather large truck, "Want to give me some?" she said quietly barely able to speak from the pain in her neck and the loss of blood.

"Well if you insist" he muttered "First I haven't eaten human blood in about two days so I'm already weaker than usual, plus there's the fact you were there and you're a distraction" Elena frowned and Damon chuckled again "Usually a good distraction just not in this case" then Damon grew serious "Also I'm pretty sure that he wasn't a new vampire because I had no warning of him coming and usual my senses could pick up other vampires which means he's highly skilled and therefore old, probably older than me, therefore stronger" Damon's face grew solemn "Also he had just drunk from you so he was running on very good blood to fight against".

Elena couldn't help but smile, sure it was the weirdest compliment she had ever gotten but it was from Damon and it wasn't an innuendo filled one, and they were hard to find.

Damon broke her thoughts "Are you okay, I mean does it still hurt?".

Elena could hear the worry in his voice so she tried to put on a brave face as she sat up "Yeah I'm fine now " but she winced when she turned her head to him.

His eyes were glaring at her neck, hatred building up for not being there to protect her.

He looked at the sky were the sun was now high and shining "He can't follow us now " Damon said as he pulled to the side of road.

Before Elena knew what was happening Damon bit his wrist and offered it to her.

Elena looked shocked "Ew Damon no I rather have the pain"

Damon faked hurt "Oh how you wound my ego Elena, just shut up and drink, I can't have you weak right now"

Elena look at Damon curiously, very aware that this would have consequences later.

She leaned forward a bit and Damon grabbed her hair and brought it the nape of her neck where his hand rested "So it doesn't get in your way " he smirked at her.

Elena couldn't help roll her eyes at his eagerness.

She leaned forward more and then before resting her lips against his cool wrist she looked up at Damon who was gazing at her with hungry and possessiveness and then she knew for definite this was a bad idea.

But for once Elena didn't really mind, in fact bad felt really right.

She pressed her lips against his wrist and was immediately hooked on his blood, it tasted rich and almost like chocolate and wine but better, it didn't taste like what she thought it would and soon she was nearly devouring him.

After a few minutes Damon felt weak, "Elena" he commanded.

At his voice she looked up and faked innocence "Oops" she smiled.

He grinned and the rested his head against the seat, then ran his tongue against his wound which immediately closed up. Elena stared in awe and then licked her bloody lips " Oh god I probably look like some hungry vampire" she laughed.

"You never looked better" he smirked.

Elena playfully glared but noticed he looked paler than usual "Has it really been two days?"

Damon nodded weakly "Yeah, thanks for the reminder by the way."

Elena turned from him and felt her neck, her puncture wounds were gone, no sign of what happened only thirty minutes ago. She then had an idea.

She moved closer on the seat to Damon and his eyes flickered open "What are you doing Gilbert?" he teased.

"Doing the saving for once" she smiled and the moved her hair to one side of her neck and exposed the other side to Damon's shocked blue eyes.

"What?" Damon almost laughed "You gotta be kidding".

"Nope, now do it quick before I change my mind"

Damon looked at her, "You know if I bite you then we have exchanged blood and will be bound"

Elena laughed "Damon I can resist some stupid blood sex bond, no need to worry about that!"

Damon frowned "It's not just a sex thing you fool, we will be able to feel each other's emotions until the blood is out of our system".

Elena was startled by this "How long will that take?".

"Depends how much I take, but considering how much you took from me, I'd say awhile" Damon smirked.

Elena hit Damon's shoulder "If you knew this then why did you let me drink for so long?"

Damon smiled "You were clearly enjoying yourself, didn't want to disturb" he winked.

Elena glared at him "As much as this pains me to say we both need you strong in case that vampire comes back."She then mumbled quietly "So bite me".

Damon smiled "I'm sorry dear, what was that?"

"Bite me" Elena murmured.

Damon faked confusion "Excuse me? Didn't quite catch that?"

"I said bite me!"Elena shouted completely infuriated.

Damon smirked "I don't need to be told twice" and he leaned in pressing a kiss to Elena's neck and then slowly opening his mouth.

Elena closed her eyes and was prepared for pain but soon felt something completely different.

**

Sorry took me longer to update!

Couldn't use my laptop for numerous reasons but this is my longest chapter yet!

Didn't have many reviews in last chapter

Please review so I know you're all still reading!

Tell me what you think and want next!

Thanks

Andrea x


	8. Dreams of Real Love

_First I wanna thank my reviewers : Judith74, Maiqu, ErinCullen, future , Alottalove, iamnotavampire2, Drama, -DAMON-AND-ELENA-, ilovedamon101, brucas-naley101_

_You all make me wanna write more! _

_Oh and how happy are you that the vampire diaries is back? Yeahhh_

_Okay enjoy and lemme know what ya think _

_Andrea x_

**

Elena walked through the green meadow, looking around the long grass for her leading man.

"Edward?" she called lovingly.

She frowned, this was always the part in her dream where Edward came sweeping out of the dark woods and cradled Elena in his arms saying she was the only one for him and Bella could have Jacob for all he cared.

"Edward?" she called again, growing impatient "Where the hell are you?" she said in a very non dream - angry voice.

Suddenly Edward appeared, stumbling towards Elena with wounds all over his perfect marbled body.

"Elena" he cried.

"Oh my god" Elena ran forward to grab him before he hit the ground. He rested his hands on Elena's beautiful flowing dress, drowning it in blood "Who did this to you?" she asked worriedly.

Edward fumbled with his words before slowly raising his slender finger to the dark woods "Him" he said with controlled angry.

Elena was confused, hadn't he already killed James? She looked up to the man Edward had pointed weakly at. There he was, standing in his usual dark clothes with a 100 watt smile beaming at Elena. Elena was sure she had never seen him smile, then he did something more unexpected. He laughed. Nearly falling over himself with laughter as Elena glared at him with full hatred.

Then her vision became blurred.

**

Elena shot up in bed, breathing heavily. _What a nightmare _she thought.

But soon her nightmare became reality as she heard Damon laughing beside her on the other twin bed.

She looked over in shock "Where you really in my dream?"

This caused Damon to laugh harder while Elena rolled her eyes "Guess so" she responded angrily.

Damon stretched his arms then tucked them under his head "Edward?" he imitated Elena calling him "Edward my love?" he then proceeded to laugh again.

"I never said my love!" Elena jumped out of bed eager to defend herself.

"But" he said putting two fingers above his temple "You were thinking it" he winked.

"Ugh you are so heinous" Elena exasperated and sat at the end of the bed.

Damon chuckled then suddenly was beside her on the cramped single bed "But seriously Elena, Edward Cullen? He's more whipped than Stefan is" Damon smirked.

"First of all neither Edward or Stefan are whipped" Damon rolled his eyes "And second of all if they were..."

"Which they are" Damon interrupted.

Elena raised her eyebrows and he nodded at her to continue.

"As I was saying, if they were whipped, it is because they are in love and well what's so wrong with that?" Elena said that more quietly.

Damon's voice grew sour "I've been in love and therefore whipped in your eyes, and there's plenty wrong with that" he stood up hoping that this was end of the conversation.

"No it's not the end of the conversation, no matter how much you want it to be" Elena stated firmly as Damon growled "Yeah I know, feeling each other's feeling sucks. But that's not what I want to talk about."

Damon rolled his eyes "And what may I ask do you wish to speak about?" he asked sarcastically.

Elena shot him daggers before continuing "Look I know you may think you loved Katherine, in fact I know you think that, but it wasn't real."

Damon looked at her, shocked "You don't know anything"

Elena sighed "But I do Damon. I've seen what real love is, and what you and Katherine had wasn't it."

Damon laughed sarcastically "You think you and Stefan have real love?"

"That's not what I said. I have no idea what Stefan and I have anymore."

Damon became intrigued "So what real love are you talking about then?"

Elena lowered her eyes "My parents. They were what real love is. They cared for each other, protected each other and never let the other one down." Elena's eyes filled with tears "They weren't just loyal but they were like stupid teenagers around each other, laughing and kissing like it was their first date every night."Elena smiled through her tears at the memory "And I know that my mother would have never shared my father with his brother." She added strongly at the end.

Damon looked at Elena and felt sadness wash through, his and Elena's mixed through him and he felt weak with it.

He knew there was no point lying to her about how her words had affected him.

Elena was trying to hold back her tears "Damon?" she pleaded.

"What?"Damon stated "What do you want me to say?"

"The truth" Elena said firmly "For once".


	9. Crazy In Love Or Just Plain Crazy?

_Okay I know I haven't updated in ages but life has been messy and hectic recently so please don't take it out on the story, keep reading and please review and answer the question at the bottom! Thank you and enjoy some epic delenaness, I hope it was worth the wait _

Elena stared at the door Damon had just stormed out of. She sighed knowing all too well this wasn't working out the way she wanted. She flung her back onto the twin bed at the B&B they had found in a town far enough away from the motel and their immediate danger, the unidentified vampire.

That part troubled Elena deeply. A vampire. A vampire that Damon wasn't familiarly with, but had chosen to attack them? It was too much of a coincidence and Elena didn't believe in coincidences.

She pushed the dark thoughts that flooded her into a corner in the back of her mind. That corner was getting mighty full these days. She knew she had to go home. She couldn't keep running and that was what she was doing.

Running. Running from Stefan and all the lies. Running from dealing with her family and friends while vampires where running around causing her to do crazy things like lie to her family. And most importantly she was running with Damon, which Elena knew was definitely not a good idea.

To say things had gotten ugly after Elena's speech to Damon to tell the truth for once, were an understatement .After a few hateful comments from Damon's mouth, Elena had proceeded to shout and scream at him, taking her anger of everything out on him. Then Damon stormed out of the room at a super vampire speed leaving the door barely hanging on its hinges.

Elena turned on her side, staring out the small window past Damon's bed, then she saw him. Standing, well really he was pacing in the parking lot. Every now and then he'd stop, punch something like a wall or the ground and then go back to pacing and repeat the process. His perfectly sculptured face was set in a hard glare and his hooded eyes were black with anger and what looked like frustration. _If it was anyone else I could tell him the truth_ Elena thought solemnly.

Tell him what she was feeling, that Stefan's touch was nothing compared to his forceful grip when trying to protect her, that Stefan's caring words were nothing compared to his glorious smile she got every so often, and that most of all , the fact that whenever she thought of doing something reckless like fight vampire stalkers or completely normal like shopping, she knew who she wanted by her side.

She wondered how her feelings had shifted so quickly from thinking she was in love with Stefan to , well maybe falling for his older brother.

But then Elena realised something, she loved Stefan but she wasn't in love with him.

He would always be a rock for her and a comforting friend. But that's all they could be anymore, friends. Because even if Damon wanted nothing to do with her anymore, she knew she couldn't be with Stefan knowing how she felt about Damon.

Next thing she knew, the door swung open and Damon walked, well more of ran in. He stood there; head looking at the floor like it was the most interesting thing since Avatar.

Elena rolled her eyes, attempting to lighten the heavy mood, "Speak of the devil" she muttered.

Damon's wild looking eyes flew up and this and it pursed his lips looking at Elena from head to toe.

Elena stared back at him but couldn't help but blush at him well basically checking her out, even though she knew Damon wasn't really doing it for that reason but more of to check for any objects she was planning to throw at his head again.

"Inventory check over yet?" she asked icily.

Damon glared at her "Have you been taken vervain recently?"

Elena's brow furrowed "What? Em well I don't digest any vervain, I just wear my necklace" Her hand went to her neck to hold the locket in her palm but her hand grabbed air instead. "What? Where the hell....?"

Damon saw her glaring at him "Okay Snow White you can stop giving me that look, because I didn't take your necklace, you probably lost it back at Dick Hard" Damon gave Elena a smirk.

"Fine. Anyway II'be home soon so I can just get a new one." Elena muttered.

"Won't you need protection from all the big bad vampires?" Damon teased.

"Well seeing as you're the only vampire around for now, II' take my chances" She smirked, trying to piss him off "I mean, come on you used to be this bad ass but lately well you're like a ...teddy bear yeah that's it. Night Count Cuddly" Elena winked and turned to walk to the bathroom.

Damon was in front of her in a second, his face full of fire and his eyes alit.

Elena played along with her act "I'm sorry, do you need me to tuck you in or something?"

Damon's eyes slanted as he tried to control his temper, he slowly backed her up the wall.

Elena only pushed him further, enjoying the power "Bottle then?"

Damon clenched his teeth and pushed her against the wall, hard enough for Elena to shout in protest but not hard enough to hurt her.

Damon brushed his body against Elena and her smart comments came to a hault.

He looked steadily into her eyes which were full of frustration and something, more powerful, Damon was pretty sure it was lust. He smirked.

He lowered his head to her shoulder and pressed his lips against her collarbone and dragged them lazily across. Elena shuddered involuntarily and Damon chuckled against her neck.

He grazed his teeth across her neck and let his tongue sooth the skin after his sharp teeth.

Elena slowly pulled her head back and mumbled something.

"Say something love?" Damon teased but secretly enjoyed calling her by that.

Elena almost laughed but then pulled away from Damon, her eyes were bright and she practically ran to the opposite side of the room. She kinked her eyebrows towards the twin beds. Damon laughed a rare laugh and Elena's heart lifted.

He understood what she wanted and within seconds the two beds were pushed together and he was sitting at the foot of it. He gazed up at her and couldn't help but smile at her giddiness.

Elena slowly walked up to Damon and her feet stopped and her heart started to move at 100 miles an hour. Crap. Shit. Fuck. Reality came crashing into Elena's happy daze like a bucket of cloud water. She knew he wasn't compelling her but the fact that she had basically told Damon she wanted to sleep with him and they hadn't even kissed yet. Yeah she was totally acting crazy. As cheesy as it sounds she was pretty sure she was crazy in love. _Oh God cue the Britney Spears music now, my life is now an episode of Gossip Girl, I'm in love with my ex boyfriends older brother who's so emotionally unavailable that he needs a whole new word of it..Or maybe I'm just plain crazy?_ At that moment Elena chose to look up at Damon who was gazing at her with such intensity that she wanted to know exactly what he was feeling. And she wanted to know now.

"Damon?" She asked quietly.

Damon's heart and face fell, she was regretting him and they hadn't even done anything yet.

"I just need to know...how you....god this is awkward...is it hot? I mean I know I'm really hot....Oh god I don't mean like that...I mean I'm not ugly...but I didn't mean to say....how do you feel about me?" Elena finally asked through many stumbling. Her face was flushed bright red; she couldn't believe she just asked Damon Salvatore did he like her, she felt so 7th grade she couldn't even look up.

Damon searched her face, did she really not know? God he hated saying how he felt, he kind of hoped she would realise why he hadn't already ate her.

"I..."Damon struggled for the words she wanted to hear so he gave his best version of how he felt. "You mean more to me than Katherine ever did. I'd do anything for you." He admitted honestly, it was the best he could give her now and he prayed it was enough.

Elena was shell shocked at his words. More than Katherine? Did that mean he loved her? It had to right? He was madly in love in Katherine. He was looking at her waiting for a reaction.

She crossed the room quickly, laughing she jumped onto Damon causing him to fall back against the bed. He laughed too; they both looked at each other and Elena realised she was on top of Damon, he raised a hand and brushed her hair back with his hand softly and then slowly leaned up, waiting to see her next move. Elena smirked mimicking Damon's usual facial expression which caused Damon to chuckle at her.

She slowly leaned down and things went really quiet. All they could hear was each other's heavy breathing.

Her lips inched toward his and they both closed their eyes at the same time.

He pressed his strong lips against her soft ones and started to move slowly against them.

Elena felt her heart rate quicken as Damon wrapped his hand at the back of her neck and tugged her lips open, asking for permission for more. _Greedy_ Elena thought through a smile.

Damon rolled Elena over so he was on top as his tongue invaded her mouth and they both were consumed in the kiss.

Elena ran her hands under the back of Damon's shirt and traced her hands up his toned back.

Damon continued to kiss her passionately as he practically tore her top open, Elena laughed and tried to do the same to him but the shirt was stronger than she excepted.

Damon chuckled and flung his shirt off and they both quickly rid their other clothing.

They both pulled back and Damon tucked Elena's hair behind her ear. She looked blissfully happy and Damon's stomach flipped "So beautiful" he mumbled into her neck.

Elena smiled and whispered in his ear "I'm ready".

_Okay so did this chapter kinda make up for me being so late? Kinda? Haha lemme know please!_

_I also wanna know should I continue with this? Or give it an ending and write a sequel later?_

_Tell me what you thought and I really hope your all still reading now!_

_This is my longest chapter and because summer is nearly here ll' be able to update much quicker!_

_Thanks Andrea x _


	10. New Beginnings

Elena's eyes felt heavy when she tried to open them. Light filled the room from the window and she was surprised she hadn't woke up sooner.

Thoughts of last night came rushing back to her. She had slept with Damon Salvatore. Part of her screamed with happiness as the night and been so perfect and the part were filled with a feeling she was unsure of. Doubt perhaps?

She let her dark eyes wander the room, their clothes were thrown haphazardly around the room and Elena couldn't help but smile remembering how almost giddy they had been. She caught sight of Damon's strong arm wrapped around her arm and turned over gently.

Damon was sound asleep, so soundly he looked like he might never wake up. His chest rising slowly gave him away though. His long lashes cast shadows on his cheekbones and Elena stared at him as she tried to decide her next step.

Before any serious decisions could be made she needed coffee. Badly.

She slipped out from under the sheets and gathered her clothes and made her way into the bathroom. After getting dressed and brushing her teeth she made her way out of the room.

OOOOOOOOOOOOO*OOOOOOOOOOOOOO*OOOOOOOOOOO

Twenty minutes later Elena was sipping her warm cappuccino and felt like herself again. She had made her decision and now she just had to tell one of the Salvatore brother's goodbye. She knew it was going to be hard but she had to the right thing, even if someone got hurt in the process.

She got out of her comfy seat and made her way out the shops door and across the street back to the B&B. As soon as her foot hit the sidewalk she nearly fell backward, Damon grabbed her arms and pulled her to the pavement.

"Where were you?" he asked brusquely.

Elena frowned at his tone "Getting coffee".

Damon eased his grip but his tone remained intact "Why didn't you wake me?"

Elena was about to say something smart about how he was sleeping like an angel but then she actually looked at Damon. She took a step back and took him in. His frantic blue eyes were dancing around her face and his clothes were messed, buttons not matching the other side of the shirt and his shoes were untied.

Elena then blinked and realised something "Did you think I left?"

Damon looked taken back "What?"

Elena tried not to laugh at his behaviour "Did you think I went back to Mystic Falls without saying anything to you?"

Damon pursed his lips and thought about it for a moment, probably debating whether to tell the truth or not. Finally he met her eyes then looked away and nodded.

Elena started to laugh and Damon frowned.

She took a step towards him and placed her hands on his chest. Damon stared intently into her eyes as she moved towards him and tentatively pressed her lips against his.

Damon closed his eyes and pulled her closer to him wrapped an arm around her waist and the other caught in her long hair.

Butterflies swarmed his stomach and he felt like he was floating.

Elena pulled back slightly, her smile wide and spoke "What next?"

Damon smirked "Marry me"

Elena smacked his head and glared "I'm being serious"

Damon laughed and pulled her closer to his body, he pulled her hair from her neck and gently placed kisses along her skin "Well we have a couple of options but none of which are even remotely going through my mind right now".

Elena rolled her eyes "Really? And what is on your mind?"

Damon looked at her and then back to the motel "I think you can guess" he winked playfully at her.

Elena sighed"Well if I must" she faked boredom as she walked to the rooms.

Damon growled and picked her up as she squealed "Damon let me down" she laughed.

"Never" he vowed, feeling lighter and happier than he had in an long time, maybe ever.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO*OOOOOOOOO

_Okay this chapter is so overdue it's ridiculous but I just didn't know where I wanted to take this story and I still don't._

_But I was inspired by the second season of TVD and decided to write Damon and Elena again._

_But I need some help trying to decide which way to go with this so please leave a review saying what you would like to see happen._

_Thank you for reading please review!_


	11. Back to Reality?

"I think it's time." Elena spoke in a semi-determined voice.

"Hmm?" Damon was still half asleep.

"I think's time we go back to Mystic Falls." She spoke clearly but closed her eyes, fearing his reaction.

"Okay" He said simply.

"What?" She sat up in the bed, shocked that he readily agreed.

His eyes were still shut, his lashes casting shadows on his his cheekbones "We have to go back eventually, right? Your aunt, Jeremy...everyone will start to wonder" He was going to say Stefan but he realised he wasn't ready to handle that yet.

Elena nodded "Okay." She knew Damon didn't say Stefan for a reason. But she wanted to go home and see her family. She knew it was time to go back to reality, even if she was with Damon now.

He leaned up on his forearms, his blue eyes staring at Elena's dark orbs. "Hey" He spoke softly.

Elena looked at him and started to smile "Hey." She returned and leaned in for a kiss.


	12. Update, Please review and let me know

Hey guys, recently I've been reading people's reviews on this and it relly means a lot that so

many of you still enjoy this story. I don't think I've updated it over a year because I wasn't

concentrating on schoolwork etc but I'm tempted to continue this story and maybe start

other ones? I was thinking a Klaus and Caroline one and maybe more Delena? Please review

and let me know if anyone would be interested in either. Thanks so much for your support

of this story.

-Andrea x


	13. It's Real

"God why did I agree to go back to this event-loving-overly-nosey-smalltown again?" Damon groaned as his car drove past the "_Welcome to Mystic Falls_" sign.

Elena was about to smirk and say something like because you love me but she froze and

realised this wasn't Stefan. Although her relationship with Damon was going well and she

felt like she knew him for much longer than a few weeks, it was wy to early to be joking

about the L word. Instead she turned to him and said, "We agreed to need to face

everybody. The sooner we deal with everything, the sooner things can go back to normal."

She nodded her head, clearly happy with her decison making process.

Damon pursed his lips, his hand gripping the steering wheel a little tighter, "You do realise

normal for us was you and Stefan together and you hating me 90 percent of the time,

right?"

"More like 80 percent." Elena joked in a obvious attempt to lighten the mood.

Damon didn't bite but instead continued to sulk as he pulled up outside the Gilbert

residence.

The car pulled to a stop and Elena unstrapped herself from her seatbelt and moved close to

him.

"Hey" She said softly to him.

But Damon's eyes kept looking out onto the road ahead of him.

"Hey" She said again this time putting a hand on either side of his face and turning him

towards her, "It's me and you now Salvatore. Some things my not change, like the fact that

we disagree on nearly everything but this is real." She breathed out slowly, " I mean for me,

I didn't mean to speak for you, sorry-" She began to pull her hands away from her face, a

blush spread over her cheeks.

Damon's strong hands moved over hers, keeping them firmly in place on his face. "It's real

for me too. The most real thing in my life." He whispered against her lips pulling her in for a

kiss.

Elena grinned like an idiot at his admission and eagerly accepted his soft lips against hers.

Just as Damon began to tug open Elena's mouth with his own, he abruptly pulled apart

sighing, "Looks like we've got an audience."

Okay so I decided to update with a little sneak peek of what's to come if you guys leave enough reviews saying you want me to continue.

I really want to make sure you like where this is going, so leave details of what you wnt to see in your review.

Also what would people think of a Klaroline fic? Unsure of the story at the moment so ideas are welcome also!

Thankyou so much for reading (and hopefully reviewing if you want this to continue!) :)

-Andrea x


End file.
